


Secret Samol: Samol & Maelgwyn

by quecksilberlampe



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quecksilberlampe/pseuds/quecksilberlampe
Summary: Happy Secret Samol! I hope I captured the gist of what you asked for in this prompt; it gave me some thought of how best to depict that in art form haha. I guess I kinda think of Maelgwyn as a bit of a explosive ~teen, and maybe finding sanctuary with his granddad... anyway, i hope you like it!!
Kudos: 5
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Secret Samol: Samol & Maelgwyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillimint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillimint/gifts).



Secret Samol entry for prompt: "I would love to see some time between Samol and Maelgwyn! Samol is one of my fave characters and I'm curious to see his relationship with a complicated solution to his sons' mourning. If you want to bring Samothes into it feel free, but I would love to see how you think Samol tries to care for someone who sort of was brought to life just to save him." Happy Secret Samol!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Samol! I hope I captured the gist of what you asked for in this prompt; it gave me some thought of how best to depict that in art form haha. I guess I kinda think of Maelgwyn as a bit of a explosive ~teen, and maybe finding sanctuary with his granddad... anyway, i hope you like it!!


End file.
